Rose Between Wind and Fire
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: Three from different worlds. all trying to find a place in the world. Heaven and Hell. Warnings: 3some, Yoai, Incest, Sexual Content, Angst, Death and more. Do Not Own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Between Wind And Fire**

_He awoke, located in the mist of pale and tan skin, his hair as messed as the blond and black around him. How things change, it wasn't long ago when they were all on their own paths and each trying to find a place in the world for them selves…_

Soft velvet covered his pale milky skin as he slept, dark hair covering his closed eyes as thick lashes of the same shade lightly touched under his eye. He registered a knock on his door but ignored it in favor of sleeping in. After all he had nothing to do today, he could sleep.

The door was pushed open quietly silently the man walked inside looking at nothing but the boy in the bed, the mans blank expressionless face shifted for a moment into a smile. _An angel has taken his place in his sleep, rest in peace my darling. The man kneeled in front of the sleeping boys face and gently raised a hand to brush the hair from his brothers face, then let his fingers trail down the creamy skin to the boys lips, his finger tips rested on those soft slightly open lips for a moment before they were pulled away as the younger stirred and eyelashes fluttered open to reveal black sleepy orbs with red swirls in the center, the Uchiha's trade mark eyes._

"_Wake Little Brother." The voice was soft and yet commanding._

"_Itachi…" Sasuke spoke as he moved to sit up on the bed. The man before him was a beauty beyond any other he had seen, he was strong and graceful proud and stubborn, tall and slim, yet his looks were only that, looks. Before him stood the leader of the kings army who had held the spot since he was merely ten years old, that was long before Sasuke was born. For in hell you never age._

"_Yes, Sasuke, now get dressed quickly. Father has words for us." Itachi stood and lightly ruffled his brothers hair before leaving the room as quietly as he entered._

_Sasuke stood and began to disrobe, he opened his amour doors and looked for a moment before gathering his clothes for the day and dressing quickly before brushing his hair and heading out the door. His father rarely spoke to them in a formal manner, much less in a fatherly one. Itachi was the one to look after Sasuke when he needed a father figure, a friend, or a teacher. Itachi was perfect. Itachi was the son his father wanted. Sasuke could never live up to his brother. He could never be Itachi._

_His father wanted him to become like Itachi._

_Itachi wanted him to become Sasuke._

_And Sasuke wanted to become…_

_He shook his head and walked down the steps to the first floor._

"_Your both here, now." Fu said as he eyed his sons, Mo smiled lightly at them and sat beside her husband. "I have decided I will be retiring my spot. I will pick one of my sons to take my place." he added for the council around him. "Never before has a king had two sons to choice from, one has always killed the others off by the time the father is to step down. Since this hasn't happened and seemingly wont I must pick one of you my self."_

_Sasuke blinked behind his cold mask. How hard was it to choice? Itachi was the best of the two he'd be a great King of Hell. It must have been one of those things a King has to do in front of everyone so its known and so forth._

"_Itachi, you make a father proud. You have become so much more then I ever hoped for you rule the army with an iron fist and yet not one soldier has anything bad to say about you. Your liege always comes home alive and you have never loosed a battle to date. You know what the enemy is thinking before they know them selves and you plan for everything they throw at you. I'm proud to call you my son."_

_Itachi gave a slight nod of the head and spoke in his quiet voice. "Thank you, father." Any other son may have found this great praise and reply with comments like 'Its because of your strength… Your blood..' Itachi on the other hand had long since learned to read his fathers words for what they really mean. He admitted Itachi was far stronger and smarter then Fu himself. Questioned how he would handle losing a battle and how he would react to his men trying to over power him._

"_Sasuke, you are still young with a lot to learn. I hope you take to the way Itachi took." Fu gave a sigh and continued. "I have made my choice and fell no need to wait any longer to announce the heir to the thrown of Hell. Come forth my sons."_

_Itachi and Sasuke walked together forward and stopped in front of their father. Fu placed one hand on each of their foreheads. The black light that surrounded the two boys faded and each had a mark left on their body._

"_Itachi, the mark on your arm labels you as the Armies leader until you step down. I have given you my power over the dark. Sasuke, the mark on your neck labels you as the next King. I have given you my power of fire. I'm tired now, leave me… All of you."_

_Itachi took Sasuke's hand as the boy continued to stare at his father, who now looked more his age of century's old. Itachi tugged lightly on his brothers hand and lead him out of the hall as if he were a child of five. Itachi lead Sasuke down the halls and to outside, he stopped and turned to kneel in front of the boy who was still in shock at the news._

"_Little brother?" Itachi pushed black hair behind his brothers ears and let his hand rest on his brothers cheek. "Sasuke, listen to me." Sasuke blinked and nodded at his brother. "You do not belong where father has placed you. You do not have what it takes to rule hell. Your heart is not full of hate and you could never watch as men die at your feet. You are not like him. You are not like me. You do not belong here. You need to go."_

"_You, want me to go, Itachi?" Sasuke looked at the ground._

"_I want you, to be you. I don't want you to be him, or to be me. I want you to be Sasuke Uchiha, my younger brother. My only love, the reason I live, the reason I have done all that I have so you could be you and not have to worry about the pressure of hell. Do not make it so I have wasted my life so far."_

"_Itachi… I can't. Where would I go. They'll find me in Hell. I can't go to heaven, there's no place for me to run to." Sasuke glared at his brother._

"_Listen to me, I have never hurt you or lead you wrong." Itachi frowned and shook his head. "Today was just the start. He will start training you, pushing you, making you think like him, be like him. I wont let that happen." Itachi stood and walked away from his brother._

_Sasuke watched his brothers fading back before turning and walking inside the 'house'._

_The following days were filled for Sasuke, just as Itachi had warned him they would be. If he complained Sasuke was told Itachi never complained, Itachi was far more ahead by this age, Itachi was the master of this. Silently Itachi watched as his brother trained, he watched as he grew angry and even when he was alone with tears in his eyes._

_Sasuke laid in bed and watched the flames from the volcano from his window. He knew he was helping the fire grow as it feed off his inner feelings. He looked at the door as screams were heard from the hall, he stood and walked towards the screams, opening the door a crack to see what was going on outside. His eyes widened at the sight before him, his brother was in the hall covered in blood. Sasuke flung the door open and ran to his brother._

"_Itachi, are you hurt?" Sasuke tried to find wounds on his brother but was pushed off by Itachi._

"_Sasuke." The voice was not Itachi's regular voice. It was dark and bordering on crazy. "Beloved, I've tried to keep you away from him, now he can no longer hurt you. But has the damage already been done. Are you still my Sasuke. My angel in the night?" Itachi glared at the boy on the blood soaked floor. "My reason to live?"_

_Sasuke stared up at his brother eyes wide in shock. What was he saying? What had he done?_

"_You must leave Hell." Itachi turned away. "I can't look at you. Leave, or die." He stated as he walked off. Sasuke staring at the grace of his brothers steps and once he was out of sight he rose, heading to his parents room._

_--_

_A/N: Fu and Mo, simply because I'm to lazy to type out their names each time when they aren't in the story very long. This is chapter 1, next chapter may be out today if not this week for sure. This is a Heaven and Hell story, yeah but with a twist! Hope you enjoy it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Between Wind and Fire**

_Blue, teal and black, three sets of eyes looked at the door to the small home they were resting in. Three bodies moved off the bed with little noise, three set of feet hurried to see who was coming…_

Sasuke blinked twice as he registered the bodies on the floor as his parents. As he registered the blood on his brother was from those he had killed. Their parents. He felt sick, his brother had killed them. His brother had… Left him alive. For how long though?

Sasuke left the room and headed to his own, quickly packing what he would need, clothes, weapons, there was no need for money since no where else took hells money, he headed down the steps to the kitchen and took what he could before running out the door, hoping he wouldn't see his brother.

Itachi watched from his bedroom window as his brother ran towards the housing of the dragons. He closed his eyes as the image of his love sitting in blood, worried about the one who was going to kill him. Itachi looked away. He'd follow the boy soon enough, so better to give him a head start.

"Sire, you think it's a good idea to give him a head start?" Kisame asked leaning against the door to Itachi's chambers.

"I'll find him. Maybe by the time I do he will have found my love." Itachi looked over at the shark like man who only blinked then smirked showing off the rows of sharp teeth.

"Love in hell? Been talking to much to angels when you fight them." Kisame laughed as he turned leaving.

"Perhaps." Itachi mused as he stripped and headed for the bath.

Sasuke stopped after traveling nearly 12 hours. He was still two days from the end of hell and was worn out by everything that had happened. He was near a town he had never been to. A town he'd never see again. He covered his neck with a cloak, the mark would only bring trouble. His clothes would be doing enough of that on their own. He cursed for not bringing money, now he had no way of paying for a room.

"You look tired." A voice called to him, he turned and was meet by a white haired man with half his face covered. "I run an Inn." The man added, though never looked up from his book.

"I have no money." Sasuke hissed.

"That's odd given your clothes, but none the less I offered to give you a room, you can help with the dishes to stay." The man folded the book closed and held out a hand. "Kakashi."

Sasuke shook his hand while giving the man a questioning glance. What did one do with dishes? "Sasuke."

"Hmm. This way, Sasuke." Kakashi lead the boy to a run down inn, a few servants greeted them showing Sasuke to a room and taking his dragon to the back to be feed. What do dragons eat? All types of things depending on what type of dragon it is. Most eat meat, some spirits and others grass. Sasuke's happened to enjoy the taste of meat and was happy to devour a animal that was similar to a dog.

Sasuke laid down for a nap ignoring the noise around him. The place seemed safe enough. His nap did not last long as Kakashi woke him as the older man took a seat on the bed. "So, why are you running?"

"Who says I'm running?" Sasuke grumbled as he sat up.

"You know… News doesn't travel here to fast, but you do get it. Did you hear the King has given his thrown to his youngest son. Sasuke, must be a more common name then Fu thought."

Sasuke glared hard at the man. "You dare speak his name so commonly?"

Kakashi smiled, though his mask hide it well. "Yes, I dare." He shrugged. "We know each other. In fact… I lived at the castle for a long time. Until Itachi… took my place as the armies leader that is."

"What?!" Sasuke about swallowed his tongue.

"Oh, Yeah."

"But, that spots is used for brothers or relatives of the King."

"Well, it does help to be half brothers with the king." Kakashi looked down.

"You're his brother?"

"Yes. Though I never see him anymore. The last time I did was when, you - I mean, Sasuke was born."

"You know." Sasuke sighed.

"It was pretty easy." Kakashi raised his hand to uncover his hidden eye. "You have the same eyes as me… Well one of mine." Kakashi looked away. "So, what has happened?"

"Itachi… Killed them. He's taken the thrown and is going to kill me as well." Sasuke put on his Uchiha face and looked at the wall.

"Then you need to hide."

"I have no where to hide. He'll find me in hell."

"So you need to leave hell. I guess that's why your coming threw here. Where do you plan on going?"

"Just out."

"Then maybe I can help you out."

Sasuke thanked his uncle and found his ride waiting on him. He took a deep breath before getting on and heading off towards the end of hell.

It was almost a month later when Kakashi was visited by his other nephew. "Uncle." Itachi spoke lightly as he entered the inn. Behind him a small arm waited outside, to his right Kisame and to his left Sasori.

"Itachi… or should I said, Lord King of Hell Itachi?" Kakashi held a hand out to the chair beside his own.

"Itachi is fine, uncle. Now I assume you know why I am here. So where is he?"

"Straight to business? Like your father."

Itachi frowned. "I'm not like him."

"I always hoped you wouldn't be. So why are you going to kill your brother? If I remember correctly you always showed so much love for him."

Itachi looked at the man and tilted his head slightly. "Love is for angels. We can not have that joy."

"I see." Kakashi sighed. "He's long since left Hell."

"With your help no doubt." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Where will he go?" Itachi asked.

"That, is a good question. One I can not answer. I only gave him a push."

"Then give me the same push." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi nodded lightly. "There is a few brave Angels who know a few… Dirty Demons, they pick up lower or younger demons once every week to take back to Heaven and use as servants to those Angels in power." Kakashi looked at the date and then continued. "You seem to have missed them by two days. They meet near the end and should be back within a week."

"Thank you, uncle. You have been a help." Itachi turned to leave.

"You know Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"Sasuke is one of a kind. He is the most pure demon I've seen."

"That makes two of us." Itachi whispered and headed out the door.

"Love is for angels only… Hmmm." Kakashi picked his book up and began to read.

--

A/N: Here's chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy. For those reading off of , I have no idea why the first chapter is all underlined, I'll fix it soon - I know it makes it hard to read and I hate that. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose Between Wind and Fire**

Deidara looked at the redhead that was currently sitting on the ground by his feet like a nice little pet should. He smirked as he say the demons they were dealing with coming closer to the end of hell and the void between heaven and hell. "Hey, un!" He called with a wave.

"D." One called and Deidara noted the hint of fright in his voice.

"Yeah, un?" Deidara pulled the redhead to his feet and shortened the chain so the boy was forced behind him.

Behind the known, to the angel that is, demon stepped a good few demons he had no idea who they were… Until Itachi moved forth. "Shit." Deidara gulped as he stared at the leader of the army, news had yet to reach Heaven about the death of the old king and the news of the missing prince.

"You took a boy with you last time you came." Itachi spoke as he glared at the blond. "I want him back."

"Uh, which boy, un?" Deidara smiled. "I take lots of boys. Demon boys bring in the money, un."

Itachi glared harder at the angel. What did that mean? Was his beloved being used by some angel to get his or her kicks?! Hell no. "He looks a lot like me. His eyes are the same as mine, his skin the color of my own, and his hair the same shade."

"Oh… That boy. Well…Un. I can't remember where I placed him." A smile crossed Deidara's face. "Maybe, you should help me remember. un?"

Itachi nodded lightly. "Sasori, help the angel remember."

The light redhead gave a nod and stepped forth. Deidara's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. The man before him was by far the hottest demon he had seen.

"Wait, I remember now." Deidara smirked. "You want him? Un."

"Bring him back now."

"Can't. You want him, you have to come get him." Deidara shrugged. "The Arch has him."

"The Arch?" Itachi questioned and looked between his trusted men. "Which Arch?"

"The youngest." Deidara replied and tilted his head back. "The one that no one wants. Lets make a deal, un?"

"What do you have in mind?" Itachi crossed his arms.

"You can have your boy back, but you have to go get him. I'll let you in to heaven, but only if you kill the Arch that has the boy… And I'll let you back out of heaven." Deidara tightened the chain in his hand causing the boy to chock. "We got a deal, un?"

"You must be a traitor to your kind. Let the King of Hell into heaven with his army and let them out." The voice was spoken from behind Deidara.

"Shut it, un." Deidara pulled hard on the chain, pulling him to the front for all the demons to view. He kicked the boy and let the chain slacken so the boy fell right on the edge of the void going to hell. Though the boy only smiled and laughed at the angel for being such a fool.

Sand is not in Heaven. Sand is in hell though. The redheaded boy used his strength to go onto hells side and soon was covered in sand.

"Shit." Deidara started creating bombs but was to late when a wave of sand caught his arm and the boy began to close his fist. The angel screamed as his arm was crushed and the boy took the time to break the chain around the collar before running as bombs were thrown at him from the one handed blond.

The demons watched, some laughing while others ignored the feeling all together. After all it was a demon who was held captured and now what was he doing? Running back to heaven. Deidara stood and glared at the demons on their side.

"Why'd you let him go, un? He just heard the plan!"

"So? Who's a slave going to tell, that'd believe him?" Kisame smirked.

"Slaves aren't aloud in heaven you dumb ass, un. You can tell he's a slave so it must be easy to spot." Deidara growled. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal." Itachi nodded.

"Angels having slaves, Demons making deals with Angels, and Demons running to Heaven." A voice said in a sing song voice. "Things change quickly!" Tobi added as he ran towards Heavens entrance.

"Freak, un." Deidara rolled his eyes at the by in the mask.

Gaara continued to run. He had no idea where he would go, but he at least knew more of heaven then hell, and now that he had sand he wouldn't have to worry about anyone abusing him. The youngest Arch. He could make a deal with the Arch, if he could find him.

Sasuke watched the young boy in front of him as he ran the brush threw his hair. He'd been in the house for nearly a month and had yet been able to due as he promised. The deal was simple enough, kill the young Arch and become free, but the boy in front of Sasuke was… well, you know, an Angel. Never a unkind word slipped his lips, never an action that was meant to harm or scare the prince of hell. He was never given orders by the boy or chained. The Arch simply asked him questions and talked to him, the first night the angel had even given up his bed to the mere 'slave' and slept on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Were angels really so perfect?

"Sasuke," The voice was soft and feminism sounding as it came from the slightly pouty lips and reached the ears of the demon to be king. "Why do you stare so?" The boy turned to look at the other, his silky black hair floating around him, Sasuke could see the cloud white wings on the boys back shrug lightly as he stood. The boy had wings, not all angels had wings.

"No reason." Sasuke muttered as the boy smiled and headed to the window.

"Do you miss your home?"

"No."

"Me either." Haku smiled brightly and moved to sit next to the demon. "You've been here a while Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"When do you plan on killing me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?"

Haku frowned lightly. "I know he wants you to kill me. None of them like me. I don't care if they do, honestly. If killing me can send you where you want to go, then please do so. I've always wondered where we go when we die."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't kill you." He whispered then smirked. "So you'll have to wait to find out the answer."

"I'm good at that." Haku winked. "Well then, what should we do today?"

Before Sasuke could reply something was in the room threw the open window, Haku rushed to see if the man was alright and nearly got attacked by sand. Gaara looked up at the dark haired boy and let out a growl. Haku was about to speak when Sasuke leaped in to guard the angel.

Blue eyes watched as dark creatures walked down the street killing the innocents around him. He knew he shouldn't have cared about those who never cared for him, he knew he should have turned a blind eye like they did when he was in trouble… But he couldn't. He hurried forth with a sword in hand and took out one. What was one lost out of 30 though?

That depends on who you ask.

Ask the angels being slayed and they would reply nothing.

Ask the tall, dark haired and eyed man leading the pack of demons and he would reply a lot.

--

A/n: Chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. Starting to get to the plot in the story. Review please and rate.


End file.
